


No llores.

by moyashee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyashee/pseuds/moyashee
Summary: "Solo por favor, no llores, ¿No ves que me rompes el corazón?"





	No llores.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic que publico y es un one-shot, estoy trabajando en otros, esperenlos ;)

Era un día como cualquier otro para Kuroo Tetsurou, despertar, desayunar huevos, tostadas y café, caminar por el mismo vecindario de todos los días, saludando y viendo pasar a las mismas personas de siempre, tomar el tren en la usual estación repleta de personas con trajes y uniformes, llegar a la escuela y saludar a sus compañeros como cada día. Pero ahí acababa lo monótono para Kuroo, porque luego de las clases tenía que ir a las actividades de su club, donde siempre veía a su amigo de la infancia, el cual se mostraba sin interés como siempre.

Kuroo estaba enamorado de Kenma, lo estaba desde hace años, pero era muy cobarde como para confesarse, el miedo lo inundaba por completo, no quería separarse de Kenma y mucho menos si la razón de ello eran sus sentimientos.

Aún así, ellos si se iban a separar, Kuroo era un año mayor, cuando se graduara iba a ir a la universidad mientras Kenma todavía iba a pasar a tercero, así que se había decidido, planeaba declarársele el día de su graduación, si Kenma lo rechazaba, probablemente no lo volvería a ver, pero si le daba una oportunidad, podrían vivir juntos después de que Kenma se graduara, en la mente de Kuroo el plan era perfecto, pero no contaba con el echo de que probablemente a Kenma ya le gustase o estuviese saliendo con alguien, principalmente porque a Kuroo le deprimía pensar que Kenma tuviera novia, así que ese detalle no entraba en su plan.

Pero desgraciadamente para Kuroo, Kenma si estaba enamorado y a diferencia de Kuroo, Kenma si tenía el valor para declararse.

Después de las actividades del club, Kenma avisó que no asistiría a la práctica de mañana, alegando que tenía unos asuntos que atender, nadie cuestionó sus motivos ni hicieron preguntas al respecto, aún cuando Kenma se veía desinteresado acerca del volleyball, nunca falto a una practica.  
Pero Kuroo si tenía sus preguntas, Kenma nunca salía de casa, no era el cumpleaños de nadie de su familia, no tenía cita con el médico, pero debía mantener su postura y al final no pregunto nada.

El siguiente día transcurrió de la misma manera, pero cuando Kuroo llegó al gimnasio, no vio a Kenma, eso lo entristeció un poco, finalizaron las actividades del club, realmente durante la práctica nadie dió el 100% debido a la ausencia de Kenma, era realmente alguien muy importante para el equipo.

En el camino de regreso a casa Kuroo decidió ir por un camino diferente, no supo exactamente que lo impulsó hasta que se encontró a Kenma, se le veía tan apagado, más que de costumbre, obviamente estaba triste.

-Kenma, ¿por qué te ves tan triste?  
-Yo, fui a la Academia Fukurōdani.  
-¿Ah?, eso es inusual en ti.  
-Se que no eres de los que juzgan, por eso te lo diré... fui a declararme.  
-Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿A quien?  
-A... -un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Kenma, pero aún así logró decir el nombre de la persona que le había roto el corazón- Akaashi.

Fue algo sumamente inesperado para Kuroo, Kenma nunca se presentó interesado de ninguna forma en Akaashi, pero ahora él se encontraba llorando, Kuroo se dio cuenta al instante que lo rechazó, los planes de Kuroo se habían ido por el drenaje, "Es ahora o nunca" se motivó a sí mismo.

Se acercó y puso sus manos suavemente alrededor de la cara de Kenma, la levantó ligeramente para poder observar sus ojos, aquellos ojos que parecían estar analizándote, incluso si estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, entonces Kuroo posó sus labios contra los de Kenma, el cual aferró sus manos en las mangas del mayor.

-Solo por favor, no llores, ¿no ves que me rompes el corazón?

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo lo que sucedió después a su imaginación ;)


End file.
